my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Shimakaze
Hibiki Shimakaze is a first year student at U.A in Class 2-A (Spartan). She is often aloof and thoughtful. Personal info Appearance Hibiki is a petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is kept short to keep it out of her eyes. Her school uniform is neat and tidy, no real modifications. Her hero costume is a WW2 tanker's uniform. (See picture for description.) Outside her uniform she often wears a dark blue shirt, a black shirt, and black tennis shoes. Personality Hibiki often comes off as an airhead, but in reality she just get's lost in thought often. She's often tired or sleepy due to staying up late and working, but when she's not, She's usually bright and bubbly. She has a love for tanks, stemming from her father's job of restoring WW2 vehicles, hence her hero name: Panzer. Outside her studies, she prefers to hang out with friends or have fun. She doesn't like to study, but understands the importance of her education. History Early Life Hibiki's life was rather average. She lived with her family and manifested her quirk. From a young age she admired heroes, and while this was a stereotypical start, Hibiki didn't really have much to stand out for her childhood. She accidentally destroyed her room when she activated her quirk for the first time. However, this was repaired quickly and actually thought it was funny. She rode in her first tank when she was eight years old. A small Ha-Go, but she fell in love with them. After that she would follow her dad to work and hang around the tanks. U.A Career Hibiki passed the exam with 115 points. Powers Quirk: Panzer Panzer is an emitter type quirk that increases the users defense and offense to incredible levels. The longer it is used, the more dehydrated the user becomes. After 15 minutes, the body with suffer from heat stroke and shut down. Based off of what Hibiki calls out, the properties of her quirk changes. KV-2 When Hibiki calls out KV-2 her offensive strength increases immensely. She couples this with a large object, mainly a piece of rubble, to launch it at high speeds, imitating a tank shell from the Russian tank, KV-2. Maus Like the unkillable German tank, when Hibiki uses Maus her defense grows to near unbeatable proportions, but also dehydrates her faster. M4 Sherman Hibiki's default state is the M4 Sherman. Like the American tank, Hibiki's Sherman state is an all-purpose form, having decent offense and defense. IS-2 The IS-2 was a fearsome Russian tank that left all who faced it trembling with fear. Hibiki's IS-2 state is no different. Using a strong defense while a immensely strong and accurate offense, the IS-2 form is something Hibiki uses to get things done. Relationships Family = Mr. Shimakze: Hibiki loves her father, but often hates how silly he can be at times. Hibiki often wonders how her father thought Shade and her would date, and shudders to think of it. Mrs. Shimakze: Perhaps the parent Hibiki looks like the most, Hibiki loves her mother and takes her more serious side from her. |-| Class = TBA (Please note that I'm waiting for further interactions with his classmates) 1.Jason Usoho 2. 3. Zazumi Iga 4. Arisa On'nanokoto: TBA 5. Kazuki Hiro: TBA 6. 7. Sakurai Nakamoto: TBA 8. Tenshi Chūjitsuna: TBA 9. 10. 11. 12. 14. Zaizen Miyoshi: Miyoshi is Hibiki's girlfriend. And the two seem to be a perfect fit. Both have their own forms of insanity that complements the other, and both have personal problems the other helps them overcome. Without a doubt Hibiki trusts Miyoshi as much as she trusts her brother, with the romance added in as well. 15. 16. Ichigo Akechi: TBA 17. Shade Kurogane: Hibiki's brother in all but blood, the cybernetic-teen has known Hibiki for over five years. With her family being close friends to Shade's guardians, Hibiki met Shade rather quickly. She first thought of him as a rugged and beaten kid with no goals, so she offered to teach him how to work in her father's shop. From then, their sibling-like bond grew. Hibiki is one of the few that know's of Shade's secret, and although she tries to help, she knows that she alone isn't enough. 18. 19. Hasaiki Kyoudasha: TBA 20. Tatsu Kakusu: TBA |-| Other = Shimakaze Miwako: Miwako is the quirk-born daughter of Zaizen Miyoshi and Hibiki. Hibiki is overjoyed to have Miwako as her daughter, since Miyoshi and her are both girls and thus cannot give birth to their own children. Hibiki spoils Miwako immensely, and loves her daughter. Shimakaze Byakuko: Byakuko is the quirk-born son of Zaizen Miyoshi and Hibiki. Like his older sister Miwako, Hibiki is ecstatic to have him in her life, and is even happier to teach him mechanics. Trivia Hibiki was born while the author was delirious due to dehydration, hence, her weakness. Category:ScytheSasin Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users